Sleepin' Like a Baby
by Bether6074
Summary: An alternative scene that takes place a few days after Harbinger. Trip and T'Pol are forced to deal with their actions.


**Title: **Sleepin' Like a Baby

**By: **Bether6074

**Rating: **PG-13 for language and suggestive sexual scenes

**Disclaimer:** Enterprise belongs to Paramount. I only do this for fun and intend no infringement.

**Genre: **Light-hearted Romance, I suppose.

**Summary:** A little alternative scene that occurs a few days after Harbinger. Of course it didn't happen this way on the show unfortunately. And for the sake of this little fiction, I'd personally like to believe that T'Pol's actions are solely her own and are not influenced by any type of drug.

**Author's Notes:** I wanted to try something a little different and give everyone a break from the heavy sap I usually shovel out. It's a bit of an experiment for me, so be gentle please. Trip and T'Pol's thoughts are in italics. I had a lot of help with this one and would like to thank my betas for all of their insights and grammar fixes.

Trip Tucker lay on his stomach, a mess of disheveled sheets surrounding him. He buried his face disgustedly into his pillow and groaned softly.

_Not again…_

Trip rubbed his eyes and stared ahead wearily. The bright red numerals of the clock slowly came into focus. 3:24 A.M.

_Terrific…just terrific…_

Trip grunted and sat up. He moved to the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand roughly through his hair, and let out an irritated sigh. It had been yet another lost night of sleep. Another long night of tossing and turning and restlessness…

The young engineer stood up and brusquely pulled off his shirt, still annoyed.

_I gotta talk to her. Clear the air... Just ask her…_

Trip kicked off his pants, still scowling, and paced the floor in the buff. He mulled over the possibilities in his head and then suddenly stopped walking. A determined expression crossed over his features.

_I'm goin' down there. Middle of the night or not…I'm gonna straighten this thing out…once and for all. _

Trip made his way over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt. He slipped it forcefully over his head with a growing confidence.

_I'm not losin' another wink of sleep over this…_

Trip dressed himself quickly, practicing the words over and over again in his mind. He had it all planned out, line for line, exactly what he would say to his Vulcan friend. The door slid open and he peeked out into the hallway. Not a soul could be seen in either direction. There were only the dim lights along the path and the silence in the air. Trip shrugged his shoulders.

_Guess I'm the only one crazy enough to be wanderin' the halls at this hour…_

He stepped briskly along the corridor, determined to talk to T'Pol. As the handsome young man drew nearer to the Vulcan's room, his courage began to slip slightly.

_I wonder how a Vulcan would respond to an unannounced late night visit…I hope this doesn't make her mad… nope, can't happen…she's a Vulcan…no emotions…yeah right… She sure as hell seemed pretty passionate the other night…_

He grimaced at the memory of her words.

_Exploration of human sexuality…and to think I actually thought she was enjoyin' herself. _

Trip sighed softly as he reached T'Pol's door.

_Sure seemed real…_

A twinge of sadness and regret fell over him. He reached a careful finger to the buzzer and pressed the button firmly.

_Well, here goes nothin'…_

T'Pol startled at the loud sound of the chime. She sat up quickly and rose to her feet, trying to suppress her slight displeasure at this sudden disturbance. The door opened, revealing the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Chief Engineer of the Starship Enterprise. T'Pol tipped her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Commander Tucker…Is there a logical reason that you have deemed this late hour an agreeable time to visit? I presume there is some type of emergency?"

Trip gulped.

_Oh, great…now you've done it, Tucker. She **is** mad…_

His face softened bashfully, a pink flush covering his cheeks.

"No…not an emergency, T'Pol. I just wanted to talk."

"Now? Is it not customary for humans to rest during this period of the day?" she questioned, a slight hint of sarcasm edging her words.

Trip shifted uneasily, still outside the Vulcan's quarters.

"Do you think maybe I could come in?" he asked, almost apologetically.

T'Pol stepped aside, making room for the Commander to enter. She eyed Trip carefully. His hair was mussed and uneven. The whites of his eyes were barely visible beneath the many streaks of red that spread over them. She sighed in resignation.

_He is having trouble sleeping again. Why does he always expect me to fix his problems? A typical human… he is…so illogical. _

Trip motioned a hand toward the bed. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No…please…make yourself comfortable, Commander. There is something you wish to discuss?"

Trip smiled, almost embarrassed, and looked down, trying to find the words.

_What the hell was I thinkin'? _

He squirmed slightly, running a hand absentmindedly along the covers of T'Pol's bed.

_Dammit! Now I forgot what I was gonna say…think fast Tucker…gotta come up with somethin' convincin'…_

"Well," he stammered, "I haven't really been sleepin' too great lately."

"Has there been something disturbing you? In my experience with humans it appears rather common for any issues they may have to negatively impact the quality of their sleep."

_Damn, she's gettin' good. _

Trip gazed up to find the Vulcan's eyes upon him, staring through him intensely. He felt a lump forming in the bottom of his throat as she glared at him, rendering him speechless.

_Aw crap…I'm makin' an ass of myself…_

"You know…maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Trip managed, a feeling of dread churning in his stomach. He rolled his eyes upward and crossed his arms defensively. "Sorry I bothered you."

"I am already awake, Commander. There would be little point in you leaving now." T'Pol stopped speaking for a moment and grew pensively quiet. Clearly Trip was uncomfortable. He couldn't even look up at her. The Vulcan furrowed her eyebrows.

"Does this have something to do with the events that occurred earlier this week?"

Trip's heart skipped a beat.

_Bingo! Give that girl a prize…_

He swallowed hard and glanced upward, wringing his hands nervously. His face clenched tightly.

"Exploration, T'Pol? Is that really all it was to you?" The words escaped Trip's mouth just above a whisper.

The Vulcan Science Officer gazed down at her human friend. She had caused an adverse emotional response. T'Pol's keen awareness of human feelings allowed her to sense Trip's obvious disappointment.

_I have caused him pain…_

"I apologize if I have been the source of any discomfort you may be experiencing, Commander Tucker. I merely wished to…"

"Never mind…I understand… But I **am** human, T'Pol, and I **do** have feelings."

"I am aware of that."

Trip nodded sadly in acknowledgement.

_Face it… She only wanted to know what sex was like with a human… and you just happened to be available…Not like she cares about you or anythin'…not like she really gives a damn…Hell…maybe she even liked Sim better…_

"So he was here in your quarters…" Trip blurted out, without thinking.

T'Pol squinted back at him, somewhat confused. "Who? Who was here?"

"Sim."

"Well, yes…he did come to speak with me."

"And told you he had feelings for you."

"Yes…and that he wasn't sure if those feelings were his…or yours."

_Holy shit! His or mine!_

Trip's heart pounded forcefully in his chest as he stared back at T'Pol, unsure of what to do next. He felt a surge of jealousy rush over him.

_Who the hell did that guy think he was…tellin' her stuff like that? Maybe they…_

The Commander gazed into the Vulcan's eyes thoughtfully. A slight ache panged in his heart as she allowed him the extended eye contact.

_No…no…please tell me you didn't T'Pol…_

"Did he kiss you?" Trip managed the words, almost fearful of the answer.

_It's none of your business, Tucker. Why do you care? Why do you even care? _

T'Pol was taken aback slightly at Trip's newfound boldness. She traced the features of his face with a growing realization. There was something new in his eyes, something uncertain and distant.

_I do believe the Commander is jealous…a human weakness…Mmm…apparently he does have feelings for me…_

"He did not initiate a…kiss," T'Pol stated flatly. "But he did reciprocate when I kissed him…"

Trip's breathing became increasingly heavy. A sick feeling filled every pore of his body at the mental picture of his clone and T'Pol.

_Kissed him? What the hell? _

His mind was so pained he could form no other thoughts.

_T'Pol's mouth upon Sim's_…

Structurally, they were the same lips as his own and yet he wasn't there to feel it. He wasn't there to experience the softness and warmth of her flesh pressed against his. At least not on that day… Trip looked down at the floor, empty and defeated.

_Why am I feelin' this way? Why does the thought of her…and him make me feel like I just got blasted by a phase pistol? God…is it possible that I… _

Trip rose to his feet abruptly with a sudden desperate need to be out of the room.

"I gotta go, T'Pol…I really need to go."

He dashed toward the exit, his eyes still focused on the floor. A hand pushed firmly into his shoulder, causing him to stop and glance upward. His face was mere inches from hers. Every time he looked into her eyes, pain engulfed him. A slight glance into her darkened hazel eyes left him open to her. He felt unprotected and vulnerable. T'Pol had a power over him that he could no longer deny.

"He was giving his life for you," the Vulcan began softly. "I thought perhaps I could offer him a small measure of comfort."

Trip blinked and stared back at her, understanding.

"So it wasn't because you actually…cared for the guy?"

"I was fond of him, yes."

"But not in that way…"

T'Pol tipped her head curiously, noting Trip's apparent distress.

_He is so inquisitive about this…_

"This upsets you," she stated observantly.

Trip gulped, realizing his friend had read him yet again.

_Upsets me? No…why the hell would it upset me? You kissed another guy and then used me for sexual exploration…why should I be upset? _

"I never intended to cause you any distress, Commander," T'Pol spoke, in a near whisper.

"I only desired to ease some of his." She paused momentarily, gauging Trip's reaction.

"My actions were not due to any… attachment to Sim."

Trip felt his face relax.

_So…it was just a sympathetic kiss then…_

"This little kiss," Trip began, "it gave you an idea about what it would be like…"

"To kiss you," the Vulcan finished his sentence.

_Whaaa…what…no…I can't let this happen again…Don't let her do it to you again…don't let her…god…she's beautiful…_

"So you could explore me?" Trip questioned sarcastically.

T'Pol lifted a knowing eyebrow and moved her face closer to his. The two stared each other down, the simmering heat between them rising to a near boil. Trip felt T'Pol's eyes sear through him as his respirations began to increase rapidly. The energy between them was palpable, forceful and extremely exhilarating. T'Pol opened her mouth to speak, the words sliding seductively off her tongue.

"I chose **you** to explore…did I not, Commander?"

"And I should take that as a compliment?" Trip asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would…" T'Pol whispered, unable to pry her eyes off the Chief Engineer.

_This is not logical…he is human…I am Vulcan…I will not allow this to happen again…Why do I desire him? I am not supposed to have these…feelings. His physical appearance is pleasing…but there is something more. Something about him that makes me…complete. I believe I have affection for him…however illogical it may be…_

Trip swallowed hard, trapped in the clutch of this regal alien from planet Vulcan.

_Don't do it…don't do it…don't…_

The pleasant memory of their previous encounter flooded the Commander's mind and filled his body with a desperate need. He remembered the feel of T'Pol's soft skin pressed against him. He remembered the tender touch of her fingers along his chest, the sweet scent of her hair, the radiant beauty of her face and the hidden passion behind her stoic eyes. His resolve was fading rapidly. Trip lowered his eyes and found himself gazing longingly at T'Pol's lips. He wavered even more, the sight of her perfect mouth igniting his desires. He felt his body go limp and relax, unable to struggle any longer.

_Well, all right then…_

T'Pol could see the desire in Trip's eyes. She could feel the heat of his yearnings. She felt a twinge of unrepressed satisfaction.

_He finds me attractive…desirable…_

The Vulcan recalled the gentleness of his movements from their past rendezvous. How his fingers slid down her skin with a deft precision. How his touch made her quiver with pleasure. The young engineer displayed a controlled tenderness which surprised her and, had she not been suppressing her emotions, would have delighted her as well. Trip was gentle, yet passionate. He was confident, yet careful. He seemed to somehow possess an instinctive knowledge of how to please her with his body. And he felt good. The memory of his hardened, muscular form pressed against her coursed through the Vulcan's mind. How warm he was, how his heart pounded vigorously in response to her…T'Pol's determination began to slip as she allowed herself to momentarily remember the pleasures he had bestowed upon her.

The Vulcan Science Officer noticed the Human Chief Engineer was now staring at her mouth. Her gaze found a single errant hair swaying slightly back and forth atop his head. She reached a hand out and carefully patted it down. Trip glanced up and the two locked eyes. Something stirred deep inside T'Pol. She felt her walls come crashing down.

_So be it then…_

In an instant, the heightening tension between the two unleashed itself in the form of a lascivious, erotic kiss. T'Pol laced her fingers through Trip's soft hair. She ran her hands down the back of his head, feeling the velvety, silky skin along his neck.

_Perhaps the Commander will sleep more restfully tonight…_

Trip's hands splayed open, his fingers grasping desperately at T'Pol's face in an effort to bring her even closer. Each arousing touch made Trip push his tongue further into T'Pol's mouth, wanting more and more of her. He was lost in his desires, unable to stop himself and yet knowing deep down how risky this endeavor might be.

_Here we go again… she's worth it…_

Trip sighed contentedly, finding himself suddenly in T'Pol's bed with the Vulcan atop of him.

_Let her explore you. Let her have you. You're more than an experiment…and we both know it…_

Their bodies molded together as one passionately, all inhibitions thrown to the wind.

_Somethin' tells me I'm gonna be sleepin' like a baby tonight…_

With his mind and soul at ease and his body quite pleasurably occupied, Trip smiled beneath T'Pol. He closed his eyes serenely and allowed himself to savor the feeling of her voluptuous curves pressed against him. Sleep would come later.


End file.
